Birthday Separated Annyeong
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: Keputusan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan 12 tahun masa berpacarannya dengan Sakura. Apa yang menyebabkan itu terjadi? Soundtrack by Jang Geun Seuk-Goodbye  Annyeong ... Final Sequel...


**Hey... Rakha kembali... Annyeonghaseyo all! [Masih semangat korea]**

**Udah lama saya ga buka FFn. Sekalian juga bikin fic karena ga ada kerjaan...**

**Buat info dikit nie... Ini adalah sequel terakhir dari 'Maldo Eopsi Sarangeul Alge Hago' dan 'Kata maaf di Bawah Turunnya Salju' jadi harap dibaca ya...**

**So, happy reading!

* * *

**

Summary : Keputusan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan 12 tahun masa berpacarannya dengan Sakura. Apa yang menyebabkan itu terjadi?

Birthday Separated (Annyeong)

Normal POV

"Tanjubi Omedetou Gozaimasu!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto yang masih diam mematung terhadap apa yang terjadi barusan. Dia baru sadar hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Makanya Naruto sedikit terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Karena untung saja sahabatnya masih ingat hari ultahnya.

"Kalian ini mengagetkanku saja." gerutu Naruto. Yang lainnya hanya bisa diam menahan tertawaan mereka.

"Wah. Wajahmu jadi jelek gitu ya kalau kaget." kata Juen Pyo. Masih dengan candaan khasnya.

"Kau yang merencanakan semua ini ya! AKAN KUGELITIKI KAMU!" ancam Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh Juen Pyo dan langsung menggelitiki dia.

"He-hei... Hahaha... Ja-jangan... A-ampun Naruto... Hahaha... Hentikan..." Juen Pyo langsung memohon pada Naruto. Tak disangka. Juen Pyo yang kadang-kadang bersikap dingin itu bisa takluk di tangan Naruto.

"Terus Naruto! Jangan beri dia ampun!" Jermy pun mendukung aksi Naruto.

"Akan kulakukan. Bersiap-siaplah Juen Pyo!" ancamnya sekali lagi. Dan dia pun menggelitiki Juen Pyo lagi dengan sangat kejam.

"Sudah-sudah. Kelihatannya Juen Pyo sudah menyerah tuh." kata Tae Kyung menenangkan dua orang yang sedari tadi sudah berseteru. "Hei Juen Pyo, kenapa kau tak mengajak Jandi juga? Kan pasti lebih seru." goda Tae Kyung. Untuk pertama kalinya Juen Pyo sukses dibuat blushing.

"Kau juga Tae Kyung. Kenapa kau tak mengajak Mi Nyu juga? Kan lebih baik." kali ini giliran Naruto yang menggoda. Kali ini giliran Tae Kyung yang blushing. Yang lainnya hanya sweatdropped melihat Tae Kyung dan Juen Pyo menahan malu. Bagi Naruto, kehadiran mereka sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tapi sepertinya, ada yang kurang.

Mana kekasihnya?

'Sakura-chan di mana ya? Tumben-tumbennya dia tak datang. Tak biasanya.' gumam Naruto sedih. Dia pun melihat sekeliling. Tak ada tanda kehadirannya. Apa jangan-jangan Sakura lupa? Atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi terhadapnya?

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Ye Jyeong yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Naruto bohong. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja acaranya?"

"Hee? Tanpa Sakura? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hu Bin. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa Sakura lama sekali datangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menghambatnya... Hahaha..." jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya. Tapi Hu Bin, Ji Hu, dan Shinwoo yang melihatnya tahu itu hanya senyum palsu. Mereka menangkap ada binar kekhawatiran di mata blue crystal Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Hu Bin pun merespon. Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tak ingin mulai tanpa kekasihnya. Tapi takut-takut acaranya akan jadi yang terburuk, dengan berat hati Naruto pun melanjutkannya tanpa sang kekasih.

'Aku harap dia secepatnya datang.' batin Naruto.

"Eh lihat! Sakura datang!" seru Jermy. Yang lainnya pun segera melihat ke belakang tak terkecuali Naruto sendiri. Disana terlihatlah Sakura yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sakura-chan! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Naruto bahagia. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama setelah mata blue crystal Naruto menangkap binar kesedihan dari mata emerald Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa." balasnya. "Ini untukmu." katanya lagi sambil memberikan Naruto kado ulang tahunnya. Dia yakin pasti isinya adalah novel kesukaannya. Karena Sakura sendiri tahu kalau Naruto sangat menginginkan novel. Naruto memang orang suka membaca cerita. Termasuk novel. Tapi ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada secarik kertas yang terselip disana. Lantas Naruto mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

'Mianhaeyo Naruto' itulah dua kata yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Apa maksudnya Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung. Untuk apa Sakura menulis kata itu untuknya?

"Maafkan aku Naruto... Sepertinya... aku... aku..." terlihat Sakura sepertinya tak mampu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Katakanlah Sakura-chan. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi." katanya sambil memegang erat bahu Sakura. Memberikan rasa percaya padanya.

"Aku rasa..." sedikit menggantung. "Aku rasa aku tak pantas bersamamu lagi."

Eoddeokajyo baraman boneyo

JJareun insa jocha geonnaelsuga eopneyo

Siridorok chagaun nae son jabajujiman

Ijeneun geuman bonaeya hajyo

**What should I do? I am just watching you**

**I can t even say a short farewell**

**You hold on to my cold hands**

**But now I have to send you away**

"A-apa?" Naruto pun kaget terhadap apa yang didengarnya barusan. Apa benar Sakura tak pantas bersamanya lagi? Oh Kami-sama, jangan sampai Sakura meminta hubungannya yang sudah terjalin 12 tahun ini diakhiri.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu Sakura-chan? Jangan bercanda. Aku tak mau pisah darimu." Naruto pun mencoba meyakinkan apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan.

"Aku juga tak mau Naruto. Tapi aku merasa semakin tak berguna di matamu. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau tentu ingat kan saat Sasuke meninggal 2 tahun lalu?"

Tentu saja Naruto ingat. Naruto tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana sedihnya Sakura waktu itu. Dia takkan pernah bisa lupa akan kejadian yang membuat hatinya miris kala itu. Padahal Naruto sudah susah-susah minta pada Sakura untuk menemui rivalnya yang juga sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Dia ingat sekali saat Sakura sempat jatuh hati terhadap Sasuke. Walau pada akhirnya Sakura lebih memilih Naruto.

Tapi yang namanya keinginan belum tentu terwujud bukan?

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kita?" tanya Naruto lagi. Naruto masih confused terhadap pernyataan Sakura yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku masih mencintainya. Aku masih mencintai Sasuke. Makanya aku tak mau membebanimu lagi dengan semua permintaanku." jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang mulai terlihat sendu.

"Itukah alasannya? Alasan kenapa kau minta semuanya berakhir?"

Eoddeokajyo meoleojyeo ganeyo

Gaseumgadeuk nunmulman chaoneyo

Aesseo gamchwobwado meomchulsuga eopseoyo

Ggeutnae japji motan imameul eoddeokanayo

**What should I do? You are going far away**

**My heart is filling with tears**

**Even though I try my best to hide it, I can t**

**This heart I couldn t catch, what should I do?**

Sakura pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara ini Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak masalah yang Naruto hadapi. Dan sepertinya Naruto sudah pasrah terhadap apa yang terjadi nantinya.

Tapi kenapa lagi-lagi Naruto yang harus mengalaminya? Naruto sudah terlalu banyak menghadapi cobaan dari Tuhan bersama Sakura. Naruto pun bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa hal buruk selalu menimpa dirinya? Belum cukupkah Tuhan mengirimnya ujian untuknya? Sebanyak apa dosa yang Naruto lakukan hingga dirinya mengalami hal seperti ini? Apakah dunia sepertinya mulai mengharamkan hubungannya dengan Sakura? Jika iya, apa alasannya?

Harus diakui, Naruto cukup pandai dalam menghadapi semua ini dengan pemikirannya dalam kepalanya yang nyaris sekeras batu itu. Tapi dalam urusan ini, apalagi dalam waktu yang dirasa tak tepat ini, bisakah Naruto menghadapinya? Jawabannya, JELAS TAK MUNGKIN!

Sekarang Naruto mulai pasrah terhadap apa yang terjadi nanti. Dia sekarang sudah tak mungkin menghadapi semuanya seperti dulu. Naruto sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan yang terjadi jika seandainya benar terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Apalagi Naruto merasa situasinya seperti di pengadilan. Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti baik untuknya atau tidak sama sekali. Karena Naruto hanyalah manusia biasa.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain." Sakura pun akhirnya menjawab.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto. Tetapi Sakura belum menjawab. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto pun membuka mulutnya. Tetapi Sakura keburu pergi.

Saranghaetdeon geu gieogeun noji malayo

Dasi utge hae jul dareun saram mannado

Apeun ibyeolggajido geudaera dahaengijyo

Seulpeun nunmul mowaseo annyeong

**Don t forget the memories we loved**

**Even if you find another person that makes you smile**

**Even the painful farewell, I am glad that it was you**

**Gathering all my sad tears, good bye**

"Sakura-chan! Tunggu!" Naruto pun mencoba memanggil Sakura. Tapi Sakura terus meninggalkannya tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan panggilannya. Air mata Sakura mulai menetes. Dia terlihat menyesal sekali. Kenapa dia berkata begitu padanya? Bukannya mengucapkan 'Happy birthday' atau 'Omedetou Gozaimasu' atau juga 'Saengil chukahamnida' padanya. Malah memberinya kenangan terburuk di hari ulang tahunnya.

'Maafkan aku Naruto... Mianhaeyo..." batinnya sedih sambil terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Masih dalam keadaan menangis.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tak percaya terhadap apa yang terjadi barusan. Langit Nagoya pun mendung seakan tak ada cahaya bintang sama sekali. Menambah kebingungan seorang Naruto. Di ulang tahunnya saja sudah terjadi hal buruk. Bagaimana dengan keesokan harinya? Dia tak mau memperburuk keadaan tentunya. Tapi dia tahu. Besok adalah penentuan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Karena pada akhirnya Narutolah yang memutuskan apa hubungannya akan berlanjut atau tidak.

Naruto merasa hari ultah nya adalah tahun yang terburuk. Karena bukan kebahagiaan yang dia dapat. Malah kebingungan yang dia dapat. Plus, keputusannya untuk meneruskan hubungannya atau tidak.

Naruto pun masuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Dia tak melanjutkan acaranya.

Dia pun menyimpan semua kebingungannya untuk esok hari.

Hari keputusan terakhirnya.

* * *

Amugeotdo haejunge eopneyo

Motnagedo sangcheoman namgyeotneyo

Byeonaegan mam jocha gamssa anajun saram

Ije bonaeya hal geudaereul eoddeokanayo

**There was nothing I ve done for you**

**Sadly, only scars are left**

**The person who encompassed my changed heart**

**Now I have to send you away, what should I do?**

Naruto sama sekali tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Entah karena penyakit insomnia atau apa. Pikirannya masih mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi 3 jam yang lalu. Hal yang sangat tidak diinginkannya. Apa benar, Sakura meminta semuanya diakhiri? Naruto sama sekali tak mampu memikirkannya.

Yang harus dipikirkan olehnya adalah keputusannya untuk melanjutkan hubungannya apa tidak. Karena yang Naruto harus garisbawahi adalah reaksi yang mungkin terjadi dari Sakura dan apa yang dilakukannya nanti.

Tapi yang membingungkan hatinya adalah alasan tak jelas dari Sakura, mengapa Sakura minta putus darinya? Itulah pertanyaan yang belum terjawab sampai dia terlelap.

Di lain pihak, Sakura menyesal setengah mati terhadap apa yang dilakukannya. Dia merasa bersalah sekarang. Kenapa dia harus begitu? Padahal Naruto itu orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang selalu menghibur dirinya. Dan orang yang disayanginya. Tapi kejadian tadi tak memperihatkan bagaimana cintanya Sakura terhadap Naruto. Yang terlihat adalah bagaimana dia menyiksa hati Naruto. Sungguh berkebalikan bukan?

Sakura pun mencoba mengingat saat pertama bertemu waktu masih SMP. Saat itu mereka bertabrakan secara tak sengaja. Dia juga ingat saat dia begitu arogannya terhadap Naruto begitu ada Sasuke, cinta pertamanya di sampingnya. Kemudian saat Sakura melihat Naruto tengah berduaan dengan Hinata, saat itulah Sakura mulai belajar bagaimana bisa hati seorang wanita hancur. Karena saat itu, Sakura mempunyai perasaan aneh setiap kali bertemu Naruto.

Tapi pada akhirnya Sakura tak bisa mengingat semuanya. Karena terlalu sakit jika mengingat masa lalu yang indah saat dirinya dan Naruto tengah menjalin hubungan yang baik kala itu. Perlahan air matanya jatuh. Dan Sakura pun langsung menangis terisak karena saking sedihnya mengingat semua kebahagiaan itu yang pada akhirnya akan sirna dengan sendirinya.

"Naruto... Maafkan aku... Aku tak bersungguh-sungguh tadi... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Naruto... kumohon... Maafkanlah aku... Saranghaeyo Naruto..." ucapnya dalam keadaan menangis. Selang satu jam dia menangis, dia pun tertidur, masih meneteskan air matanya

* * *

Saranghaetdeon geu gieogeun noji malayo

Dasi utge hae jul dareun saram mannado

Apeun ibyeolggajido geudaera dahaengijyo

Sumi meojeulmankeum apawa nunmul heulleodo

**Don t forget the memories we loved**

**Even if you find another person that makes you smile**

**Even the painful farewell, I am glad that it was you**

**If the tears fall because it is so painful to endure**

Naruto pun berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Dia terlihat lelah sekali karena hanya dapat tidur selama 4 jam. Dia terlihat menyerah sekarang.

Tapi bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan semua itu. Yang harus dia pikirkan adalah ini merupakan keputusannya yang terbaik bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi juga untuk Sakura.

Dengan langkah gontai, dia pun berjalan menuju pintu rumah tersebut. Mukanya terlihat sedih sekali. Tapi dia pun mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah keputusan terbaiknya. Dia pun mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen dan dia terlihat sedang menuliskan sesuatu. Naruto pun langsung mengambil paku payung dan menancapkan kertas itu di depan pintu. Dia pun mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia pergi lagi dari tempat itu.

Naruto terlihat sangat menyerah sekarang.

Karena keputusan terakhirnya adalah...

Mengakhiri hubungannya

Sakura POV

Haengbokaetddeon geu gieogeun noji malayo

Dasi utge hae jul dareun saram mannado

Apeun ibyeoggaji geudaera dahaengijyo

Datji mot tal nae saram ijen bonaeya hajyo

**Don t forget the happy memories we shared**

**Even if you find another person that makes you smile**

**Even the painful farewell, I am glad that it was you**

**My love that I can t reach, now I have to send you away**

"Sakura! Ada seseorang mencarimu!" teriak ibuku yang masih di dapur. Aduuh siapa sih yang datang kesini pagi-pagi? Jarang sekali ada yang datang pagi sekali.

Tunggu.

Apa jangan-jangan Naruto?

"Iya-iya sebentar!" balasku sambil memakai bajuku dan langsung keluar dari kamarku. Namun saat mencapai pintu, aku berpikir. Apa benar Naruto yang tadi mengetuk pintu ini? Jika iya, keputusan apa yang dipilihnya?

Perlahan aku mulai membuka pintu itu. Tapi aneh. Tak ada satupun orang di sana. Aku pun lantas keluar. Ya. Memang tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ah paling tidak aku bersyukur karena bukan Naruto yang datang ke sini.

Ketika aku berbalik, aku melihat ada secarik kertas yang tertancap paku payung di pintu. Lantas kuambil kertas itu dan mulai membaca isi kertas itu. Puisi rupanya.

Aku pun melihat sisi kiri bawah kertas itu. Seketika pula aku terkejut. "Ini kan tanda tangannya Naruto. Apa memang Naruto kesini barusan?" lantas aku pun kembali membaca puisi itu.

_Ne, Sakura-chan_

_Seharusnya aku tak pernah ada dalam kehidupanmu_

_Seharusnya kusadar ini akan terjadi_

_Seperti sesuatu yang tak bisa kulihat_

_Seperti sesuatu yang tak bisa kudengar_

_Seharusnya aku tak pernah memilikimu dari dulu_

_Ne, Sakura-chan_

_Seharusnya waktu itu kubiarkan kau bersamanya_

_Tapi aku sangat terobsesi padamu_

_Seperti kau yang terobsesi dengan Sasuke_

_Seharusnya aku yang pergi 2 tahun yang lalu_

_Bukannya Sasuke, cinta pertamamu_

_Aku sungguh menyesal karena memilikimu_

_Meski aku mencintaimu, aku pun tersadar_

_Kita memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama_

_Biarkanlah aku pergi dari hidupmu_

_Kuharap hidup kita kan lebih baik_

_Setelah kita berpisah_

_Annyeong Sakura-chan, Saranghaeyo_

_~ Namikaze Naruto ~_

Aku pun trenyuh membacanya. Naruto sungguh-sungguh pergi dariku. Tak bisa kupercaya. Omonganku yang kemarin ternyata ditanggapinya dengan serius.

Apa benar hubungan kita...

Sudah berakhir?

Tak kusadari air mataku jatuh. Aku merasa payah sekarang. Dan sepertinya aku harus menemuinya.

Sekarang!

Ojik nareul utge hal saran gedaebbuningeol

Sarangi gipeojyeo maeumi apawado

**The only person that can make me laugh is you**

**Even if love is so deep and the heart hurts so much**

Aku pun berlari menuju rumahnya. Berharap aku bisa menemukannya dan menemukan jawaban dari semua ini.

"Naruto!" aku pun memanggil namanya. Tapi sosoknya masih belum terlihat juga. Lantas kemanakah dia?

"Sakura-chan..."

Aku mendengar suara seperti memanggilku. Lantas kulihat kebelakang dan...

"Na-Naruto..." gumamku. Air mataku lagi-lagi meleleh. Aku pun segera berlari ke arahnya dan...

BRUKK

Haengbokaetddeon geu gieogeun noji malayo

**Don t forget the happy memories we shared**

"Maafkan aku Naruto!" teriakku dalam pelukannya. Dia terlihat sangat kalut melihatku menangis.

Naruto pun membalas pelukanku.

Hangat.

Tapi menyakitkan.

Dasi utge hae jul dareunsaram mannado

**Even if you find another person that makes you smile**

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Sakura-chan." ucapnya sambil mempererat pelukannya. Bukannya ketenangan yang kudapatkan. Tapi tangisku semakin membesar.

"Sakura-chan. Jangan menangis lagi." Naruto pun melonggarkan pelukannya dan mulai menghapus air mataku yang sedari tadi mengalir deras.

Apeun ibyeoggaji geudaera dahaengijyo

Seulpeun nunmul mowaseo naega hal su itneun il

**Even the painful farewell, I am glad that it was you**

**The thing that I could do with all my sad tears**

"Aku tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya Naruto..." kataku. Naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Sepertinya kita harus..."

Annyeong

**Goodbye**

"Berpisah." Naruto pun melengkapi perkataannya sebelum dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkanku yang tengah mematung terhadap apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Dia sungguh-sungguh putus dariku.

Semuanya...

Sudah berakhir.

Aku pun menangis sekencang-kencangnya sambil berteriak padanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Mianhaeyo Naruto! Saranghaeyo!"

The End

* * *

**Yeah akhirnya selesai juga! *ngeliat ke atas* yaaaah kok jadi gaje sih! *nangis guling-guling***

**Ga apa deh... meski gaje, namanya juga masih SMP. Ga sebagus author lainnya yang udah jago [ngaku deh]**

**O iya... aq ngucapin Saengil chukahamnida Naruto! Untung ga lupa [kalo lupa, buat apa bikin fic beginian?]**

**OK Mind to Review?**

_Jangan pernah permainkan perasaan orang yang kau kasihi_

_Karena sesungguhnya dengan perasaanlah dia bisa mencintaimu_

_Meski kau memiliki kekurangan yang tak disukai olehnya_

_09 Oktober 2010_

_~ Rakha Minamers Ciendtha Diea ~  
_


End file.
